


A Rose by Any Other Name

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 02:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19490257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor loves fantasy books. But there was *one* series in particular, that he shouldn't have read to the very end..





	A Rose by Any Other Name

The Doctor had always liked fantasy novels. There was the one about the wizard who helped a young boy almost his age, lift a massive sword out of a stone. Almost like _he_ helped his companions see the bigger picture by showing them the universe. 

There was the one about two friends who helped each other through a dangerous quest, battled a dragon, found gold and then gave it away. It wasn’t unlike the way he gave up all the gold and  _ more importantly _ , the status of being a Time Lord, to see the universe. 

But this was a series he never thought he would hate. And he  _ didn’t _ . But he did hide it away in his super secret R chest. R for Rose. 

  
_ ‘Of all the names, why did good ol’ JK have to pick  _ **_that?!_ ** _ Sure, it fits with the red hair, but some roses are pink. Like my Rose..’  _ The Doctor thought as he squeezed his pillow close to his chest. Not even the TARDIS singing him his favourite Gallifreyan lullaby, could silence his moaning, wailing cry of torturous agony and sorrow..


End file.
